Você é um idiota, Weasley!
by Snow-Own-Nny
Summary: Pansy Parkinson odeio Ron Weasley mais que tudo na vida, até mais do que um Sangue-Ruim.    Percebendo isso, Ron decide provocá-la o que liberta o instinto assassino de Pansy pelas escadas de Hogwarts.


Pansy Parkinson desceu as escadas furiosa.

Odiava profundamente Ron Weasley, e tudo relacionado a ele.

Como ele ousava tratá-la daquela maneira?

-Qual a diferença entre uma porta e Pansy Parkinson? – perguntou Ron aos garotos grifos.

Pansy, que estava na biblioteca naquela hora, respirou fundo para escutar o insulto.

-Qual? – perguntou Harry Potter.

-As portas tem cérebro. – riu Ron tirando gargalhadas dos grifos.

Pansy sacou a varinha e pensou na melhor azaração que podia lançar. O verde do Avada Kedavra brilhou em sua mente.

-Guarde a varinha, senhorita. – falou Madame Pince aparecendo ao lado de Pansy, sentindo cheiro de confusão.

-Mas... mas, foram eles que começaram! – exclamou ela, sentindo- se uma tola lufa-lufa.

-Se for arranjar brigas na minha biblioteca, é melhor sair daqui, senhorita! – retrucou a bibliotecária rabugenta.

-Não sou eu quem esta arranjando brigas! – exclamou Pansy, chamando a atenção do grupo de grifos, que começou a rir.

-Eu não quero saber! – exclamou Madame Pince, muito alto – Pode cair fora, ou eu vou ter que falar com o diretor da sua Casa!

-Grrr! – bufou Pansy, como um gato raivoso, fuzilando Ron Weasley com o olhar, antes de pegar sua bolsa e sair da biblioteca.

_Ah, mas aquela cenoura pobretona me paga!_, ela pensou com ódio descendo as escadas de mármore como um raio, antes que elas mudassem.

_Nem que eu faça uma versão reloaded de "Weasley é o nosso rei"._

-Oi Parkinson. – sorriu uma voz com ironia, despertando-a de seu devaneio de jogar Ron de cabeça para baixo da Torre de Astronomia.

-O que você... Weasley... – Pansy atrapalhou-se.

-Que legal! – exclamou Ron – Eu chego e ela fica sem graça.

-Pro inferno, Weasley! – mandou Pansy.

-Oh, oh, Parkinson. Essa é a melhor coisa que pode dizer?

-Não. Por que não vai treinar sua visão para ver se agarra uma goles e me deixa em paz? – exclamou Pansy em um tom de voz um pouco mais alto.

-É porque é mais divertido te encher o saco. – sorriu Ron.

-Ah, é claro, você não tem nada melhor para fazer, não é?- ironizou Pansy – Por que não vai se pegar com a Brown que você ganha mais?

-Já disse, é mais legal te encher o saco! – sorriu Ron colocando-se na frente de Pansy – Nunca ouviu que ferir o orgulho de um sonserino é a coisa mais engraçada do mundo? – Pansy preferiu olhar para o teto.

_Por que as escadas não podiam mudar de lugar agora?Quem sabe assim, Merlin seria legal, e ela teria uma chance de fazer purê de cenoura ambulante?_

-Que espirituoso. – comentou ela.

-Eu sei disso. – afirmou ele.

Pansy respirou fundo mais uma vez.

Estava sem paciência nenhuma para Ron naquele momento, não que ela tivesse antes, é claro. Mas, ele estava passando dos limites grifos de piada.

Afinal, grifos são puros e honestos, não ficam por ai zombando dos sonserinos, não é?

_Sempre_ foi o contrario. O ditado que Ron havia pronunciado, era na verdade invertido.

Desde que começou a andar com "Malfoy e companhia", escutou que _a coisa mais engraçada do mundo é zombar de um leão em seu próprio habitat. É sempre bom ferir o orgulho de um grifo, porque ai,você vê até onde eles realmente vão._

-Parkinson? – chamou ao longe a voz de Ron, cortando Pansy de suas lembanças.

-Estou ocupada respirando, Weasley. O que quer? – falou Pansy, fechando os olhos, com uma idéia assassina na cabeça.

-Ah é verdade!Para você é difícil pensar e respirar ao mesmo tempo. Eu sempre esqueço que isso parece uma tarefa muita avançada para alguém como _você_.

Agora sim, o Weasley havia finalmente conseguido prender sua atenção e tira-la do sério.

-Alguém como _eu_? – repetiu ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-É, uma boneca. Fria, superficial...

-Você ao menos sabe o significado das suas palavras, Weasley?Você por algum acaso já pegou um dicionário ou perguntou a Sangue-Ruim Granger o que isso significa? – Pansy o cortou. Agora, realmente irritada. Até ali, ela estava tentando abstrair todas as palavras de Ron. Mas nunca, nunca diga a Pansy Parkinson que ela é um ser superficial e fútil.

-Não preciso de dicionário, Parkinson. Eu vejo o significado dessas palavras ao olhar para você. – Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha com uma expressão de vitória.

Parecia que Merlin estava esperando esse exato momento para escutar os pensamentos de Pansy.

Assim que Ron se calou, houve um movimento brusco nas escadas e os dois tiveram que se seguram nos corrimãos. As escadas estavam mudando de lugar.

Pansy lançou a Ron um olhar vingativo e se aproximou dele.

Ron, que estava prestando atenção nas escadas, não reparou que Pansy estava tão próxima. Ela tinha apenas alguns segundos.

-Você não me conhece, Weasley. – ela conseguiu dizer, encostando as mãos no peito largo de Ron.

Ele soltou um grito sufocado quando Pansy o empurrou e caiu de costas.

Infelizmente para Pansy, não na escada mais próxima, que ficava a 10 metros abaixo, mas sim na escada em que a escada em que estavam se juntaria.

Pansy começou a rir, sem se controlar e ficou olhando Ron, no chão, recuperando-se do choque e da queda.

-PARKINSON, SUA ASSASSINA! – berrou Ron, e sem pensar, se levantou de um pulo e tentou se jogar para cima de Pansy.

Ainda rindo, ela começou a correr.

Descia as escadas como se sua vida dependesse disso. E na verdade dependia, porque se não corresse, seria esmagada por uma cenoura ambulante e raivosa.

Ron descia como um louco as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus na descida, enquanto Pansy tentava correr o mais rápido que podia, tentando não cair e não ser alcançada por Ron.

Era agonizante e divertido ao mesmo tempo. Sempre que estava sobre pressão, Pansy começava a rir.

Ela gargalhava tanto que Ron chegou a ter certeza de que ela estava enlouquecendo.

-Voce não me pega Weasley! – Pansy gritou como uma criança feliz – Você vai cair de novo, mas não vai me pegar!

-É O QUE NÓS VEREMOS, PANSY! – berrou Ron, furioso, mas começando a se divertir, porque ela estava se divertindo tanto que parecia ter esquecido que o odiava com todas as suas forças.

Pansy olhou para trás mais uma vez e viu que Ron estava muito próximo.

Ela estava suando e arfando. Começava a sentir uma pontada em seu quadril, com tantos degraus descidos. Já havia perdido a conta de quantos lances de escadas havia corrido.

Desceu mais alguns degraus e olhou para trás novamente.

Ron vinha desembestado atrás dela e não soube parar. Com um impulso, caiu com força sobre Pansy, que foi jogada ao chão com um baque.

Agora ela poderia dizer que já havia sido esmagada por uma cenoura.

-Sua assassina! – gritou Ron sobre ela.

Pansy o fitou e não conseguiu parar de rir. Estava ao mesmo tempo, rindo dele e da situação. Ela era assim, quando estava sobre pressão, começava a rir.

Ron ficou a fitá-la, sem entender o motivo daquela crise de risos.

-Por que diabos você esta rindo?

-E-eu não sei! – exclamou ela, acalmando-se – Acho que você é uma grande piada para mim. Ron Weasley!

-Ah, é?Então a piada é me jogar das escadas? – repetiu ele indignado, ainda em cima. Seus rostos próximos demais.

-Não, Weasley, você não percebeu ainda? – questionou ela, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dele – A piada é você por completo. Suas brincadeiras idiotas comigo e o jeito que você quase caiu. Voce tenta agir como um sonserino, mas sempre será um idiota da Grifinória.

Pansy olhou mais uma vez nós olhos dele e não conseguiu resistir a mais uma gargalhada.

Ron estava confuso e furioso, mas ao mesmo tempo, não pode deixar de notar a beleza de sua risada e em como ele não podia conter o riso quando a ouvia.

Pansy tinha um jeito contagiante.

Ainda sorrindo, Pansy olhou mais uma vez nos olhos de Ron e foi ai que tudo aconteceu.

Um beijo que eles pareciam saber que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Os lábios de Ron eram macios e seu beijo doce e delicado. Muito diferente dos beijos que um dia chegou a trocar com Draco Malfoy.

Então, parecendo esperar o momento certo, aquela voz em sua consciência disse, _"mas que diabos você acha que esta fazendo, Pansy Parkinson?"_.

_Estou beijando a cenoura pobretona!_, ela disse a si mesma.

_EXATAMENTE!_, berrou a voz de sua consciência, _"Voce esta beijando a cenoura pobretona, no meio da escada em pleno horário de aula!Onde alguém com certeza os verá!"_

Ela tentou não pensar nisso por mais alguns segundos, enquanto continuava a beija-lo, mas se afastou.

Se fosse por ela, os dois ficariam ali o dia inteiro. Apenas daquele jeito. Mas, ele era Ron Weasley e ela Pansy Parkinson, e os dois não foram feitos para ficarem juntos. Foram feitos para odiarem um ao outro, as suas Casas e a seus amigos.

Aquilo não seria mudado por apenas um beijo no chão frio da escada de mármore.

Pansy se afastou o maximo que pode de Ron e se levantou.

-Mas...?- Ron ficou a fita-la, do chão, sem nada entender

Ela preferiu não expliar.

Sorriu aquele seu típico sorriso malicioso e olhou mais uma vez em seus olhos.

-A gente se vê por ai, Weasley.

E Pansy Parkinson, desceu as escadas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.


End file.
